


Umbrellas & Jackets

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The gang is on brazil, alec knows spanish, and jackets are highly mentioned too bc idk, because it's drizzling lmao, being a cute little boyfriend, but not portuguese, magnus appears out of nowhere, they are in itapema that's a nice place!, umbrellas are used, when alec sees something that has him thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec sees something odd while hiding from the rain in Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas & Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another short thing. If you are one of those who read I Don't Even Know If I Believe, I'm really sorry but the chapter won't be here till this weekend or next week :/ the next chapter is important and I'm not feeling well, so I don't want to ruin it with my horrible mood. (And you guys should totally attack me on my tumblr so I start writing lmao). Anyways!
> 
> Let’s just say a certain post reminded me of something I saw with my own two eyes and that inspired me to write this. As always, please forgive my english and occasional typos!

The streets of _Itapema_ in Brazil were a completely different sight to Alec but at the same time, rather familiar.

The only real difference from New York probably was the fact that people were walking on their swimsuits even though it was drizzling outside. And maybe the fact that the streets were so narrow and oddly warm was making him feel somewhat at home and somewhat out of place.

But that was the thing: he was out of place. He was probably the only person on the streets completely dressed in black and on a leather jacket. Since they were in a place where nobody will ever recognize him -and because he wasn’t really on duty at the moment, he wasn’t glamoured, which cost him some weird looks from the pedestrians.

Alec didn’t really mind getting wet, but he didn’t feel like going around under the rain that day. He needed air, and standing under the tent of the store he was in front of was enough for him.

Not to sound arrogant, but Alec was feeling like the only reason the owner of this store wasn’t kicking him out was because she thought he was handsome. This young lady, cute and petite, tried to start conversation with him more than twice and also offered him coffee and food. Alec wasn’t fluid in Portuguese but he was in Spanish, so he could understand some of the things she told him. He had to politely decline her offers.

Just when the petite owner seemed about to come and try again, Alec caught something from across the street in the opposite sidewalk.

A couple was walking and chatting in really close proximity, sharing an umbrella to protect each other from the drizzle. All the people stood and stared at them when they passed, and it wasn’t exactly because they were really attractive, but because they were two guys. Sharing an umbrella. Looking at each other with love and adoration. One of them holding the other by the shoulders to keep him closer.

Alec wondered how that must feel, going around with your significant other in a public display of affection. How strong you had to be to be able to go around and not caring about people around you staring. Just fighting with yourself to accept your identity was hard enough, but battling with outside influences? _Impossible_.

It wasn’t really just that, to be completely honest.

Finding someone strong enough that will accept fighting this battle with you was complicated enough, or just finding someone to be with anyways. Maybe this was Alec being pointlessly problematic, but it was hard for him not to look at the full picture.

He probably needed to get back to the Institute that was held close by to where Izzy, Jace and the others were waiting for him to start a meeting on their next mission. Staring at this couple wasn’t helping him or his sanity for that matter, and his brother was probably a second away from going out to find him and kill him for keep him waiting.

After all Jace wasn’t the kind to wait for anything.

Alec pushed himself of the outside walls of the store to get to the sidewalk when he was suddenly pulled under a very colorful umbrella.

“I hope you were not really thinking about getting that jacket I got you for your birthday wet, Alexander,” Magnus said looking Alec from under a blue-dyed lock of his hair.

“Of course not.” Alec smiled. Truth was he wasn’t really thinking about his clothes or the fact that this jacket was one of Magnus’ gifts. “What are you doing here?”

Magnus started walking and Alec followed just so he could stay under the umbrella. Their shoulders were brushing against each other from the proximity but Alec didn’t mind. He liked being close to Magnus all the time.

“Well, darling, I’m certain you remember I came to assist you,” Magnus said and tried to bring the umbrella higher just so Alec’s head wouldn’t bump into it, “and your friends, of course.”

“ _No_ , I mean here, right now, outside.”

Magnus pretended to think about it. By this point Alec knew that most of the time Magnus didn’t really need to think too much about almost anything; it came natural to him to be sharp and fast at answering even hard questions, but he seemed to tone that down around Alec. That was cute, somehow.

“It started raining and you were outside in that jacket,” he explained, his eyes fixed in front of them, “I just had to.”

But the thing was that Magnus didn’t really have to. He could’ve just stayed back at the Institute kicking his feet up, but decided to go outside just to bring Alec an umbrella. It was just drizzling, so it wasn’t really necessary. And the jacket getting wet was obviously an excuse because the jacket was waterproof thanks to a spell Magnus himself cast on it.

Alec couldn’t help the smile that started pulling at his lips and slowly, he placed his arm around Magnus’ back and pulled him even closer so they were equally protected under the umbrella.

“Thanks, babe,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear and then pressed a kiss on his temple. “I love this jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Make sure to check my tumblr [@MattLightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com) if you ever have any questions or whatever! Istg you will not bother me or anything lmao
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
